A Friendship's guide to Love
by Frenchgirl122
Summary: Harry falls for Hermione while she dutyfully belongs to Ron, but he just can't seem to help himself, she's so damn sexy!
1. Chapter 1 Unwanted Embrace

Harry still could not believe that Voldemort was dead. He lay on his bed in Buckbeek's old bedroom -now completely restored- at Grimauld Place, feeling a bit panicky. What if it wasn't true? What if he had not really found the right Horcrux? But he had he reassured himself. It had been a long and difficult path, along which Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the remaining Order of the Phoenix had giving him a great amount of help. They were the ones who had stood by him during the final war against the Death Eaters while he and Voldemort battled. He could still hear the maniacal laughter that Voldemort ad let out when he thought that he had had Harry just where he wanted him to be, when Hermione had dashed forward to help him. Even in his week state, he had felt what had helped him defeat the once great Lord Voldermort.

Love had conquered all in the end. Harry had realised that Hermione had loved him enough to dash forward to help him - an action that could have cost her life – and that once there was still love in this world to protect, there was no way he was going to give up! He also realised that he had felt a strange sensation when Hermione had approached them… he loved her!

He had never imagined that that twinge he had felt when she had been around him at Hogwarts for six years had been more than friendship. He and Hermione had done things and shared things that were too great to even begin to describe. He and Ron had never had that connection. She understood him more than anybody else in this world, and more importantly, more than any other woman in this world. Yes, he was beginning to see her as a woman. He thought he was going mental.

_After all, she was his best friend. She is with that bloke Ron._

These were the excuses that were running through his mind, but he still didn't care.

_So what? Ron doesn't own her!_

He replied feeling even more frustrated. One minute ago he was thinking of Lord Voldemort, and now he was thinking of something as trivial as this. If he could have defeated Voldemort, surely he could talk to Hermione about his feelings, but he didn't want to mess things up in case she didn't return his feelings and he surely did not want to lose Ron's friendship. He was therefore torn between the two. He could have kicked himself right now if he could. With a pang, he wished Sirius was there to give him advice. Women were so damn complicated, and his Godfather seemed to be well informed when it came to things like that. It was now over 5 years since he was gone, but it felt like it was only yesterday….

'Harry, Harry… oh you're awake good,' whispered Hermione as she entered him bedroom tentatively.

She walked across to his bed and sat down in front of him. He suddenly became very conscious about how he must look having just woken up a few minutes ago sweating profusely, and with his hair that never seemed to lie flat.

'I just thought you might like to know that breakfast is ready. You're not obliged to come downstairs but we have visitors…'

It was the entire hint he needed to know that Hermione Jane Granger wanted him bathed, dressed and downstairs right away. Funny how he could read her so easily with such stupid things, but he could get in her head to know whether it would ever be appropriate to tell her about his feelings. Then he felt a punch and his arm which brought him back to reality.

'Harry stop staring you'll make me blush.'

Now it was his turn to blush. He had not realised that he was staring at her, plus the place where she had punched him on the arm tingled in delight. He wanted to hold her, touch that wonderful hair of hers that was always wild and unkempt in a good way, plus it matched his. Then he would…

'Really stop or I'm really going to be blushing,' she said playfully.

He had done it again. He could kick himself. He also felt a bit guilty because of the way that he was thinking of his best friend, and also because she was Ron's girlfriend even though Ron didn't understand how to fully appreciate this woman.

_Snap out of it Harry and do something quick. The silence is becoming suspicious._ He thought to himself and said quickly,

'Sorry Hermi, I was just thinking you know. It's just that it feels so weird that we can actually lead normal lives.'

'I understand Harry, I feel the same way. Plus now I can be open about my feelings for Ron without feeling selfish because I was thinking of such a thing when the wizarding world and the muggle world alike were in such danger. You get me?'

'Yeah…yeah I get you,' he replied trying to sound friendly.

A dark shadow had just crossed his face and his throat had suddenly gone dry. He had practically croaked his reply. Hermione had taken it as his emotions affecting him and had proceeded to pulling him into a tight embrace. His hands hung at her sides in shock at being so close to her, but he quickly recovered. He straightened himself on the bed and hugged her tightly, placing his hands a bit lower on her back than would be expected, but she didn't seem to notice. He placed his face in the small of her neck and inhaled her lavender smell deeply. He could feel her breasts smartly pressed against his well defined chest – which was this way because of his Quidditch games – and he could barely suppress himself. They were oddly hard, or was it his imagination? But he had liked it, and he could feel himself getting hard by the second, and he had to do something quickly, the embrace was becoming unbearable.

How could he be so perverted? It had just been a hug and he had managed to make more out of it. He shifted a little and broke the embrace slowly. Hermione got up a bit embarrassed at having hugged him so long and quickly began to apologize,

'I sorry Harry, it's been a while since we've managed to be alone and best friends need to feel reassured that everything's ok. I'm sorry if I appear to be a bit emotional, I almost lost you.'

'It's ok Hermi really. I deed need one,' he answered slightly relieved because his penis had stopped its upward mount.

'Ok then see you in the kitchen in five,' she said heading towards the door.

'Sure I'll be there.'

* * *

_That wa__s close, you practically threw yourself at him _Hermione thought leaning against the door she had just closed.

She didn't know what came over her. She had become so self conscious when Harry had been innocently staring at her deep in thought, and when she had thought he had shown the least bit of emotion in his voice she had thrown herself at him while pressing her breasts against his chest. She let out a slow breath at that thought. It had been so heavenly to feel her hard nipples against his broad and well built chest!

_Stop it Hermione Jane Granger! He is your best friend and you're with Ron now._

However she couldn't help but compare the two men in her life.

_And was it me or did I feel something hard against my stomach? Surely I must have been delusional._

She straightened herself and chased those thoughts away. If Ron came to talk with her now, it would have been very hard for her not to look guilty. She then headed downstairs.

**P****.S. Do write reviews so that I can write more to please you. This is my first Harry Potter work.**


	2. Chapter 2 Complications

When Harry arrived in the kitchen, he was greeted by most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, now comprising of Mad Eye, Lupin, the Weasleys and Tonks. All the others had died in the battle. Mad Eye Moody's magical eye turned his way and winked at him, while Tonks gave him a hearty welcome. However, he seamed to not notice anything, because he was looking for Hermione. He was just about to give up when he saw a flash of her hair pass by. His heart began to race. He calmed himself and sat on the empty chair facing Hermione.

'Good Harry's here! Let's start eating,' said Mrs. Weasley happily.

Harry took the bowl of cereal that was handed to him and started eating while everyone talked about what they had planned for their day. Lupin was planning on taking Bill to see a werewolf friend of his if Fleur didn't mind being without her husband for a few days, to which she responded, that it would be a great idea. Harry was barely hearing a word of their conversation. He kept throwing furtive looks at his best friend, who was being touched occasionally by Ron. At each touch he got angrier and angrier until the food had no taste in his mouth anymore. Then suddenly, Ron, who had seen the look on Harry's face, asked him if he was alright.

'I'm ok. I was just lost in my thoughts,' Harry replied a bit too icily.

'Don't worry about him. He was that way a while ago when I went upstairs to check on him. He said that off and on he thinks about everything that happened. You know what I mean right?' Hermione whispered to Ron quickly but she could not help herself from giving him a quick glance and continued eating her toast.

Harry decided to give up his lame attempt at eating the cereal and pored himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Then he decided to join Tonks' conversation with George about the success of the joke shop.

'Oh it's going great. Since you-know-who is dead, people have been buying our stuff saying they need a few laughs to help them forget the pain they have gone through, you get me. Rather sad though, many have lost their siblings or fiancés.'

'Yea, I can imagine what that feels like,' replied Harry.

'Exactly, and we are more than happy to provide them with our services.'

'That's great George…'

Harry lost the thread of the conversation again because he was now staring at Hermione and this time, as if she had felt his gaze, she turned and watched him.

_So he was looking at me _she thought returning his gaze, _gosh he looks wonderful._ _Unlike Ron he has great table manners and no freckles_, which up till then had not bothered her much.

They kept the gaze until Hermione felt a bit self-conscious and blushed. Harry smiled and then turned to find Lupin looking at him intently. He turned red with embarrassment because he knew that Lupin knew about Ron and Hermione, which made him feel guilty. He concentrated again on Tonks' and George's conversation until everybody began to leave to their respective destinations.

'Mom, I'm going to Diagon Alley with Fred and George ok,' Ron said when he finally decided that his plate was indeed empty.

'Sure darling, and do get me some frog legs while you're there.'

'Will do,' he answered, after which he kissed Hermione goodbye to Harry's distress and then followed his brothers threw the chimney.

Now the only people that were left in the house were Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. They all helped her with the dishes which took only a few minutes since they were using their wands and then Hermione went up to the bedroom she shared with Ron to clean up some of their stuff. Harry decided that he'd go after her when Ginny told him that she had something she wanted him to help her with. Therefore he followed her to her bedroom, and when they arrived there, she locked the door behind them.

'Why are you locking the door?' he asked her a bit confused.

'So we will not be disturbed,' she answered with a sly smile on her face.

'Ok,' he answered perplexed, 'what do you want me to help you with?'

'Well Harry, the real reason I brought you here is because I wanted to speak with you alone and uninterrupted,' she explained a bit embarrassed.

'Ok…what about?'

'Harry, when we were at school, you broke it off because you didn't want me to get hurt, but now that he's gone, I see no reason why we should not be together. I still have a lot of feelings for you and I would love for us to continue.'

'But we can't.'

'Why not Harry?'

'Well because things are different now.'

'What do you mean? You don't like me anymore?'

'It's not like that its jus-'

'That you don't like me anymore,' she said finishing his sentence for him.

'No Ginny… well sort of but we can still be friends…' he tried to reason with her but she had gotten out her wand and was now pointing it at him.

She whispered and incantation and he was forced to sit on the bed. She pointed her wand towards herself and her clothes magically disappeared. She then advanced towards him and sat down on top of him, took his face in her hands and began kissing him. He tried to resist her, but he's hormones took a hold of him and he kissed her back hungrily. He was already rising and she felt it, because she was now moaning softly and grinding her hips into him. She snaked her right hand under his tee shirt and massaged his stomach. He groaned appreciatively, which made her venture lower into his pants. He hissed when her hand wrapped around his engorged penis and wanted nothing more than sweet release. But when she bared it and was slowly descending on it, a thought of Hermione writhing beneath him crossed his mind and sobered him. He took a hold of himself and broke their embrace.

'Are you crazy, I meant what I said,' he gasped, getting up and placing his painful erection back in his pants.

_Is this really the Ginny I know? She would never be so desperate__! And how could I be so stupid?_

'Oh I'm sorry Harry,' she cried and made her clothes reappear, 'I don't know what came over me! It's just that I've missed you so much.'

He looked at her again in pure wonder and suddenly something hit him.

'That thing Fred gave you, does it have anything to do with this?'

'What…huh? Oh, you're right. It must have been that stupid sweet he gave me. He has this love sweet that supposed to be better than love potions, but it's still embarrassing,' she argued almost to herself while shaking her head. 'That thing only gives you the courage to do what you want to do. I'm sorry, this will never happen again and I think it would be best if I just stayed clear of you,' she added, heading towards the door. She then opened it so that he could leave.

He remained where he was for a while, then he practically ran out of her room. He knew exactly where he wanted to be and with whom, that's why he went upstairs to Hermione's room. When he arrived there, he found her arranging some of Ron's clothes into the wardrobe. She turned around and smiled for him, an action which caused his stomach to leap inside.

'What's up Harry?'

'Oh nothing much. I was just wandering if you would like to go to this place that I found the other day. I promise you'll love it,' he begged smiling.

Hermione, unable to resist that wonderful smile of his agreed and said that she would get her stuff ready while he waited for her. He decided to ask Mrs. Weasley to prepare a lunch basket for them, which she gladly did. Twenty minutes later, Hermione went downstairs with a beautiful floral dress that took Harry's breath away. He starred at her momentarily, and then he regained himself and extended his free hand towards her so that they could leave the house together. He brought her out into the depressing muggle neighbourhood, and then into a very secluded place where they could disapparate without anybody seeing them.

'Harry where are we going?' she asked a bit amused with his secrecy.

'You'll see, just hang on to me.'

With that he disappeared and then reappeared at on the bank of a beautiful lake. Hermione stared in disbelief at all this beauty and started to smile.

'Wow this place is lovely! How did you find it?'

'It's a mystery,' he answered mystically.

She laughed and then hit him. He held her hand and pulled her to a spot under an orchard. He then took his wand out and made a blanket appear on the ground, after which they sat and began to eat.

'Why didn't you ask me to bring my bathing suit?' she asked looking at him quizzically.

'I didn't want to ruin the surprise,' he answered apologetically.

'How did you know that I would figure it out? We could have been going to a swimming pool?'

'Because you're the smartest witch I know,' he answered matter of factly, but he still got her to blush, 'well it doesn't matter just swim naked.'

'Ha ha. No thank you. I think I'll just transfigure my underwear into a bikini.'

'Suit yourself, but I think I'd rather have you naked,' he added eyeing her.

'Oh shut up,' she replied laughing and ruffling his hair.

She then removed her dress, which made Harry groan inside appreciatively, and transfigured her black lacy bra and black lacy boy shorts into a black bikini then ran into the lake. Harry removed his tee shirt and jeans and ran in after her. He jumped into the water splashing water all over her, causing her to squeal in delight. They played in the water for a while until it started to get dark.

'We should be heading back now Harry I'm starting to get the freezers.'

'Ok. Ladies first,' he said watching her come out of the water.

_God she has a beautiful body. She just makes me want to hold her and run my hands all over. Boy do I hate Ron right now._

'Come on Harry or you'll catch the flu!' she shouted noticing that he had not followed her out of the water. He hurried out and smiled sheepishly.

'I had a great time here with you.'

'Me too Harry, thank you so much.'

'You don't have to thank me, I owe you my life.'

'No you don't, you're giving me too much credit,' she said while her cheeks began to turn slightly pink.

She got her wand and dried herself, then made her clothes reappear, while Harry did the same. Then he told her that he wanted her to stay with him until the stars came out, and they lay back on the blanket watching them.

'Gosh, they are amazing Harry. They just never seemed so magical during astronomy at Hogwarts.'

'Yes you are, I mean they are,' he said correcting himself hastily.

She laughed and cuddled closer to him because it was a bit chilly. He placed his arms around her and drew her nearer. He could smell her perfume that he loved so much and he could feel her warm breasts against him, so that slowly but surely his heart began to race.

'Are you ok Harry, you're heart is beating quickly.'

'Yea, it's just that having you so close to me it's…just that you take my breath away' he babbled pulling her into an embrace.

_Oh my God! I was not being delusional when I was in his room today, and I don't have a problem with it, but Ron… to hell with Ron._

She placed her hands around his neck and in order to be able to receive his kiss, but just as their lips were about to touch, she pulled away and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Suprises

**I am so sorry for taking so long guys. It's because of my school work and studies, but no worries I have the entire story planned out, it's just a matter of typing it up. So no worries, this will not be an unfinished project. Enjoy.**

**P.S. This chapter contains explicit content. I know it's rated M but I want to make it clear.**

'What is it Hermione?' Harry asked bewildered as she got up and sat down on the grass rubbing her leg.

'I think something bit me,' she replied still searching for the place where she had been bitten, 'but whatever it was it really hurt.'

'Oh ok,' Harry replied slightly relieved.

He looked at her again to ensure that she really was ok, then he tugged at her arm slightly to let her know that he wanted to finish what they were about to start. She looked at him for a minute wandering if she should continue, then smiled sadly for him and said,

'Harry I really do want to do this but Ron and I are still together and therefore I can't. I care for him too much to betray him in this way.'

'But we can. It's really easy when you think about the kind of person that he is. He does not deserve you! I know it took a really long time for me to figure out that I have feelings for you but for what it's worth I think I deserve a chance.'

'I understand what you're saying but I can't ok. I just can't. He's not as bad as you're making him seem. For goodness sake he's your best friend. Doesn't that count for something and even nature seems to think what we were about to do was wrong.'

'Don't do that, don't you dear play that card on me. Don't try to act like he makes you happy!' Harry exclaimed, not believing that Hermione would actually pick Ron over him.

'And you would do a better job? You don't get everything you want in life Harry,' she said fiercely and trying to not allow her emotions to bubble over like they always do.

'I believe that I bloody well would. Just give me a chance to show you-'

'No Harry,' she said interrupting him, 'I can't do that. I would love to leave him and be with you. To discover what you have to offer, but I can't! We're no longer in Hogwarts Harry where you loved all of the hero worship' she added almost choking on her words because her tears were beginning to trickle down her now puffy and tear stained cheeks.

It hurt him to see her cry, just as much as the last thing she said, but he seriously did not want her to continue seeing Ron. On one hand it may have been the selfish boy wonder part of him that always wanted to save and come out victorious. Many people had called it his tendency to want to be a show off and a hero, while the other part was telling him to let her go because what he was doing was wrong and purely selfish. As always, the pure and selfish part of him won.

He held on to her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Then he gazed intently into her eyes as if he would be able to read her soul, but there was nothing there. She had completely shut him out. She pulled away from him and started to gather the things that they had brought with them.

'Hermione please…' he said a bit desperately.

'Ron and the others may be worried sick we have to go. NOW!' she added when she turned around and saw that he had not budged one bit.

He remained rooted to the spot staring at all her wild beauty which seemed to almost blend in with the now dimly lit surroundings, he felt like someone was ripping out a part of him.

Then finally he seemed to come back to life and walked ahead of her. He turned around and said,

'Fine, it's your choice let's go.'

She stood up next to him and both of them disapparated and apparated in the deserted muggle neighbourhood from which they had first come from. Harry then proceeded towards the house without even sparing a glance towards her. He felt deeply hurt.

She wanted to talk to him and help him cope with the rejection, but she kept her distance, because she knew that once she gave in to her feelings for him, she would never be able to stop herself and therefore let him go.

When they arrived at Grimauld Place, they found Ron in a right frenzy.

'Where have you two been? Can you imagine how I felt when I saw that you were gone? It's right past ten!'

'I'm sorry Ron, we went out and lost track of the time, it happens.'

'No Hermione, it always seems to happen when you are out with him!'

'Oh shut up you prat. S'not like we did anything, and she's your girlfriend not your slave. Do lighten up.'

'Harry you are the last person I want to hear anything from right now because I don't trust you. You think I didn't see you two eyeing each other at breakfast! I am not that stupid.'

'There's a surprise for me,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Harry, Ron please. Stop this! You two are acting like total arses. Ron you know that I would never cheat on you, especially not with Harry.'

When Harry heard her say that, it seriously hurt him because a part of him knew that it wasn't true and that she was doing this to get Ron to come to his senses, but the other wished that she would stop denying her feelings for him and break up with the git. Ron looked at her for a while as if trying to figure out whether or not she was telling him the truth and it seemed that he was beginning to accept this, but then he looked at them again and Hermione was looking at Harry the same way she had been during breakfast and this eradicated any thoughts of them being truthful.

'You see. This is what I was talking about. How the hell am I supposed to believe you when every other moment you're staring at the guy like you bloody well want to jump him but can't have him?' he said looking at her as if every breath was painful for him.

Hermione started to protest again but he stopped her.

'My mother is going home to take care of the house for a few days. I think it would be best for all of us if I left. Ginny is going as well. It seems just about everybody seems to be fed up with this bloody house.'

'Ron no, please we can sort this out you, you can't leave,' she added desperately.

'I can and I will. This thing between us isn't working out and I really do believe you have your heart set on someone else,' he hissed at her while glaring at Harry.

Harry remained calm and returned his glare. He could not deny the fact that he was happy that Ron was leaving because he was. It was sad to see that their friendship which had endured all sorts of things was now over, but he wanted Hermione and nothing would hinder him.

Ron gave him one last look, then turned and headed for the stairs with Hermione following him. Harry grabbed her arm and forced her to remain in the sitting room with him. The fact that she was acting this way was getting on his last nerve.

'Hermione stop this, let him go. You don't love him anymore than I do.'

'Yes I do.'

'No you don't and the faster you come to terms with that the better for all of us. He does not deserve you and this just proves it. He does not even trust you!'

'If I were him I would act the same way.'

'No you wouldn't. You are a totally different person. It kills me to see you dogging after him when he should be the one after you,' he said angrily forcing her to sit on the couch.

She sat without putting up a fight and placed her face in her hands and began to cry. Harry removed her hands from her face and embraced her while she cried on his shoulders for what seemed like an eternity.

She then breathed in and finally stopped.

'I'm so confused Harry.'

'I know,' he said holding her at arms length so that he could see her face, 'but you need to make a decision for the sake of all of us.'

'I like both of you but I cannot discern between love and like and it's killing me to see him suffer.'

'He will survive. You're hurting him more by staying with him. You are not capable of loving him fully and he will get some other woman that will.'

'It's easy for you to say that because you're not in his place.'

'And I'm not hurting, right,' he said lowering his gaze then looking back into her watery eyes, 'I know exactly how he feels.'

He breathed deeply and continued,

'This may not be as bad as it seems. Maybe this break will help you figure things out.'

'I really do hope so,' she said hugging him.

At that moment, Ron appeared holding his luggage and just turned around and headed towards the kitchen to wait for his mother and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley went downstairs right after him followed by Ginny. Hermione got up and went into the kitchen followed by Harry.

'Now you take care of yourselves. I will be checking on you ever so often but you understand that now that Voldemort is gone I need to take care of my house and affairs. So many lives have been lost, I just want to move on,' she said, oblivious to the fight that had ensued among them. 'You've been crying dear? Awww poor baby, we will visit.'

Harry and Hermione simultaneously nodded their heads and she took a fistful of floo powder and disappeared into the fire place. Ginny bid them goodbye and did the same. When she was gone Ron turned to them and said,

'I see you two did not even wait till we were gone to start your love making.'

'Ron you're being stupid, it was not like that. We were just talking.'

'It didn't look like much talking was going on,' he spat venomously.

'Do us all a favour and shut the fuck up Ron!' Harry shouted in exasperation, and then stormed out of the kitchen.

This whole situation reminded him of when he was at Hogwarts and he had just been announced as the second champion of Hogwarts in the tournament. Ron had been acting just as thick headed.

Hermione turned to Ron and told him again that they were just friends, and if he loved her he would trust her, but Ron turned and left without a word. She decided to follow Harry into the sitting room where they stayed staring into space unable to speak and lost in their thoughts. Hermione then got up suddenly.

'Harry I have to get out of here, I'll be back soon enough but don't wait up for me.'

'Where are you going? Do you want me to go with you?'

'No I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air and some time to clear my head. I'll be fine.'

'Ok well if that's what you want. Just promises me you'll be safe.'

'I will,' she added before opening the door and disappearing into the cold autumn night.

* * *

Harry was pacing around the house aimlessly. He was now very worried about Hermione. She had been gone for two hours and it was now midnight.

_Where could that crazy woman be? _He thought, panicking even more when he thought of the state of mind she was in when she left the house, but all he could do what wait for her. He was not God. He could not just guess where she was and it angered him to the utmost degree. He was about to contact the disappeared witch section in the auror department at the Ministry of Magic when he heard the front door open and a drunk Hermione teetered inside.

'Hermione! Where have you been?' he shouted rushing to help her stand properly but then decided that carrying her to her bedroom would be better.

Once in her bedroom, he laid her bed. She stared at him drunkenly and a smile played across her face.

'Why do you look so worried I was just in a bar and had a lot of fun?'

'A bit too much it seems you were gone for almost two hours and I was worried sick about you.'

She looked at him in wonder, and then laughed, which got him even angrier. He got up and said,

'I can't talk to you when you're like this, we'll talk tomorrow.'

He then headed for the door but was stopped by her in his tracks.

'Please stay with me tonight,' she begged as if it were a plea, a cry for help.

He turned around and looked at her splayed on the bed and got a sinking feeling in his gut. He never wanted to see her like this and right now all of this was just overwhelming for him. He walked to her bed and sat down on its edge and placed his right hand on her face, brushing a lock of her wild hair. Her eyes locked on his and they remained like this until she sat up and placed her arms around his neck to brace herself, then she pressed her lips to his and kissed him tenderly at first, then hungrily as if she needed this small gesture to survive.

All the alarm bells were ringing in his head but he ignored them because he also needed this. He knew that in the morning she might regret this or not even remember them having done what they were about to do, but he still continued kissing her feverishly. She removed her right hand form his neck and trailed it down his back sending chills down his spine. He had never done what they were about to do and he suspected neither had she.

He placed both hands on either side of her hips and lifted her onto his lap. He then removed her top and flung it on the floor. He started to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side and dug her nails into his shoulders while moaning sensuously. His tongued made circles on her skin and he went lower, while he undid her bra and did the same to it as the shirt. He stopped to admire her breasts, which he was able to see because of the light that was leaking through the window from the street lamp. She stared down at him and blushed because she had never done this with Ron. She was also rosy from the alcohol in her system.

He placed his hands on her breasts and massaged them until her nipples turned into small smoke coloured picks and a loader moan escaped from her lips. She arched her back and dug her hands behind her to give him a better access. He continued teasing her with his mouth until she became sore and pushed him away slightly to get his shirt off. He chuckled softly and lifted her off his lap and his already aching erection and laid her on the bed. He then removed her skirt and knickers, and then his pants and boxers. She gasped at his erection, but quickly sobered up when he opened her legs slightly and propped himself on his elbows on top of her. He continued to kiss her and placed his hand on her womanhood. Her breath hitched when he began to slowly massage her swollen lips. She was ready and wet. He groaned and dipped his middle finger into her wet cave making her writhe with pleasure and asking for more. He placed two more fingers in and began a rhythmic movement whiles she thrust her hips into his hand to allow his fingers to go further in. They continued this until she tensed. He continued and held her closely to his body while she road her first wave of passion.

He then positioned himself in between her legs and paused for a moment to give her the liberty of turning back, but even if she did he doubted that he would have been able to turn back now.

'Harry…please,' she whispered running her hands down his chest to finally cup his manhood and gently squeeze it.

That was all the indication he needed. He kissed her as if to sooth all of the future pain that she would experience away and then lowered himself slowly on top of her. She inhaled deeply when she felt his tip pressing at her opening and starting its advance. She then dug her nails into his back and stifled a scream when he reached her barrier and swiftly broke it with one stroke. He groaned at how tight her pussy felt around his dick and balled his hands into fists on either side of her. Then he held on to her and slowed his movements so as to hurt her as little as possible, and to guide her into his rhythm.

She found that the more he entered her, the less pain she felt and she began to moan and call out his name. He pressed her tightly against him as if to prevent her from ever leaving him and groaned as her tightness squeezed his erection as if trying to swallow all of him in - as if trying to suck his seed out.

'Oh Harry….ug…. Harry!' she screamed as she felt her orgasm coming and grabbed onto the sheets so that she would stop hurting his back.

'It's ok Hermi, let it go. Come for me,' he breathed, whiles tiny drops of sweat slithered down his toned body onto her. He hitched her legs higher up his buttocks and held on to her waist while sucking her neck.

'I can't,' she pratically screamed, 'it burns.' She continued gasping, her orgasm screaming for release.

'Fuck, you're squeezing my dick like a wrench. Relax and let it flow through you.'

He thrust deeper and harder while she hugged him tightly and finally came.

When he felt her tighten beneath him riding wave after wave of her orgasm, even though he tried his best to postpone his own, he too exploded and flooded her with his seed. He laid on top of her breathing deeply whiles she moaned his name softly and held on to his buttocks to keep him safely deep within her. He kissed her and she returned his kiss for a while. Then he got off her and lay next to her. He grabbed her and held her on to her until he felt her breathing deepen. Then he also fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The end All

**I am so sorry about the long wait. My exams were long and I had to spend all my time studying. But they are now over and I am now free to give you what you have been waiting for. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Harry woke up as the first rays of the sunlight began to sip through the window. He turned and watched Hermione as she slept. She looked so peaceful that what they had done last night felt like it had been the right thing to do. He knew that he did not feel the list bit guilty and hoped that she wouldn't either.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her steadily moving breasts with want and listened to her steady breathing, while he thought back to her moans last night, and felt himself stiffen at the thought.

_Last night was so wonderful that I just don't want this to end._ He thought sadly.

He started reaching for her but he retained himself. Reaching out for her would mean having to risk waking her up, and he was not ready to face her rejection if she felt like what they had done had been a mistake. So he continued to stare at his wild beauty with longing knowing that just this once she was his, but for how long was indeed the most important question.

Then suddenly, as if she had heard his thoughts, she began to stir. She turned to face him and slowly opened her eyes. At first she seemed to not know what had happened and with whom she was, but then suddenly realisation dawned on her face.

'Harry we didn't…' she implied tentatively, while covering herself with the bed spread and wincing at her soreness.

_Oh no please don't tell me that she forgot and if she didn't please don't tell me that she's going to act like she didn't care for it and wants to forget this happened! _He thought panic stricken, but then he calmed himself and answered her steadily.

'If you're asking if we had sex the answer is yes.'

'I know we had sex it's just that I can't believe we did.'

'So you remember everything and you're not mad at me?' he asked trying to get some kind of reaction out of her.

'If I should be mad at anyone it should be at me for being so stupid and vulnerable!'

'Oh stop it Hermione. You're being too hard on yourself and you are not being vulnerable. Just tell me that last night wasn't a mistake. That you loved it as much as I did. That you needed it as much as I did.'

'As much as I want to Harry I just don't know what to say to you anymore. Last night should not-'

'Don't you dare Hermione! Don't you dare say that it should not have happened when we both know that we both wanted it and needed it! For goodness sake woman for once in your life admit how you really feel!' he pleaded.

'Oh Harry,' she sobbed, 'don't you think that I wish things were as simple as you make them out to be, but they aren't. I still love Ronald and I'm afraid that what happened last night was brought on by my longing for him.'

'You're lying to me and I want you to stop it. Stop protecting him because he sure as hell isn't right now. You get me so angry at times woman and I hate that you have that kind of power over me. Can't you see that he's not in love with you but rather that he's in love with the idea of being with you? You love me and we both know it. He doesn't have the love I have for you and seeing you running after him like that is really a hard pill to swallow. So stop messing around and admit that you damn well wanted to shag me and you enjoyed it!'

'Why are you being so harsh to me?' she replied sobbing.

She could not believe that Harry was speaking to her in that manner, but it did make her realise that she really did want this last night as much as he did. It had been because she had asked him to that he remained, and she was as much responsible for this as he was. What she could not figure out was the reason why she would not allow herself to be happy and accept what Harry was offering.

_Why am I pushing him away? Why won't I let myself succumb to my love for him? Isn't that what I've wanted to hear for so long? _She asked herself while looking into his frustrated glare.

'Harry I did want last night to happen. No let me finish,' she commanded so that he wouldn't interrupt her, 'and it was wonderful and I don't regret it. Given the chance I would do it all over again.'

'But…'

'I don't want to ruin your relationship with Ron. You two have been friends for so long and I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I caused you two to break up something so sacred.'

'Hermi you have nothing to do with him and me.'

'Yes I do and I feel responsible.'

'We are grown men and he'll get over it!'

'No he won't, you saw how he reacted last night '

'Hermione like I said before you're being flipping ridiculous. Stop sacrificing yourself for that prat it's not worth it Hermi! I know Ron better than you do and he will get over. This is like the Triwizard Tournament all over again. Damn it, let yourself be happy for once,' he implored with his voice breaking with each word.

'Harry I have thought this over again and again and I have made my decision. I am going to remain with Ron and make it work.'

'Yea and forget about us and act like this never happened? Hermione you know that things do not work that way. He broke up with you!'

'Then we will make it that way.'

'I refuse to do what you are asking of me!'

'Please Harry, let's not make this more than it really is,' she implored while fighting to prevent the tears that were building up in her eyes from rolling down onto her blotched cheeks.

'Hermione I love you, and if you see my love as making this more than it should be then you really don't deserve it.'

Harry had had enough of her continuous denial of their affection for one another, and if being with Ron was really what she wanted even with the knowledge that he loved her, and was willing to fight everybody to be with her and after the fact they had slept together, then he really would let her go. He picked up his wand from where it lay on the bedside table and summoned his clothes. He then proceeded to put them on and began to leave the room when Hermione's voice stopped him in his tracks.

'Harry I am so sorry but I think that this is the best thing for the both of us.'

'Is it really?' he asked turning around to show her the painful look on his face to let her know how much she was hurting him.

She simply hung her head and wiped furiously at her tears.

'Just what I thought. I hope you enjoy continuing to play this charade with our hearts because I'm done playing. I gave you my heart and you took it for granted.'

With that he turned around and opened the door and exited the room. He walked up to his room and took a shower to get rid of the all signs of their love making the night before and to wash away his pain which turned out to be a lame attempt. Then he dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast, which he quickly prepared with one wave of his wand and he then sat down at the table and began to eat while losing himself in his thoughts.

It was a Sunday morning, and he thanked God for that. This gave him some time to pull himself together in order to go to work at the Ministry of Magic on Monday morning. After they had defeated Voldemort and his band of faithful Death Eaters, Ron and Harry had decided to sign up for the auror training program that the Ministry had set up due to the fact that they had lost mostly all their aurors in the final battle. It had been a terrible period which had followed the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Yes he was gone and both the Magical and Muggle world alike were saved, but in the aftermath many people discovered that they had lost their loved ones and friends and now, 5 years later, they were still rebuilding many cities throughout England.

Hermione had decided to become a Healer instead of branching of into a muggle field as she had intended to do while at Hogwarts because she had seen how important their jobs were when they had the task to heal all the wounded after the battle. It had fascinated her and now she was Healer Granger, one of the youngest in her field at the age of 22.

That thought brought Harry back in touch with the reality of their current situation. After the battle, Hermione and Ron had decided to go out with each other because they had decided that life was too short to waist anymore time playing their petty hate game, and that having almost died during the battle, they had sought love and comfort in each other. However, as the years went by, Harry observed that the more they grew older the more his love for Hermione grew while Ron and Hermione's relationship lost a lot of its initial meaning. Yes he did not doubt that they loved each other, but not the way that Harry and Hermione loved each other. Hermione was settling for Ron because it was a familiar and comfortable relationship. While there was nothing really wrong with that, there was still the fact that Hermione was putting her life on hold. He had witnessed many fights between Ron and her over the pettiest of things and he had always been the one to comfort her.

He remembered the time when Ron had brought up marriage and Hermione had brushed it aside quickly saying that it was way too soon to consider marriage. Ron had been deeply hurt and they had broken up and a month later. However, with Harry's help, they had found their way to each other. Harry now bitterly regretted his actions. Yes at that time he wasn't the least bit sorry that they had broken up, but he had not realised how much he did love her.

_If I hadn't done that, maybe today she and I would be together and we would__ not be having a big fight over this! _He thought to himself. But he had not and now he believed that he was paying for having acted too late.

He continued eating his breakfast in silence until a sudden noise made him stopped. He turned towards the kitchen door and he saw Hermione standing before it with all her luggage floating around her. She looked enchanting in her white and yellow floral dress with white accessories to match, except that her tear stained face made her look like a martyr. She looked at him sadly and smiled, and then she stepped into the kitchen with her luggage in tow.

Harry put his fork down slowly and calmed himself before he spoke to her.

'Where are you going with your luggage?'

'Harry, I've thought about this and I can't keep doing this to you. Living here has become unbearable and I think I would be right in saying that it has been for the both of us,' she sobbed trying her best to keep her voice steady and wiping away her tears,

'I love you so much and I've hurt you so much and I'm so sorry. Oh Harry,' she exclaimed when he got up and hugged her.

'Are you sure you want to leave?'

'Yes. I've been saving up quite a bit of money since I started working and I have enough to get myself an apartment in a good neighbourhood.'

'Ok, then stay until you have found one.'

'No. It's too much. I'll be staying at a friend's house until I find one, and I'll move on from there.'

'What about Ron?'

'I'm not sure. I really don't want to talk about him right now,' she told him while pulling away.

'I understand. When will I see you again?'

'I think it would be best if we don't for a while ok.'

'If that's what you want then so be it,' he said turning away from her.

She pulled him to turn him around and tried to kiss him, but he stopped her and pulled away.

'I understand. See you around Harry.'

With that she used her wand to light a fire in the fire place, and then she took a hand full of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. After which she ushered her luggage into the flames and followed them in. She faced Harry and mouthed the words **"I love you" **and then called out the name of the place she was headed.

Harry sat back down at the table and wept bitterly while asking himself over and over again why he had fallen in love with another man's woman when he could have gotten himself any other girl.

**Don't forget to review please because I need to know whether I should continue. I am always open to any suggestions that you readers may have.**


	5. Chapter 5 Winning Back Your Love

**I am sorry about taking so long to update. These past few weeks have been hectic for me because I have just moved out of my old home and I did not have internet access for quite some time in the new one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review at the end!**

**WARNING: **_**This chapter contains very mature material!**_

Harry had decided that he would burry himself in his work at the ministry in order to forget Hermione and the deep pain he felt where she had broken his heart, but he failed miserably. Not only did his other auror friends notice at the Ministry that he wasn't at all himself but also at night he would climb into his bed with a bottle of firewhisky and cry his heart out while drowning himself in his bottle. His problem had gravely increased, to the point that he got fed up and decided to find out where Hermione's friend lived. He had heard her pronounce the destination that she was heading and had strongly resisted finding out exactly where the house was located. As an auror he had access to the Ministry archives and could have found out in flash where the house was. He had also tortured himself wondering whether she had wanted him to hear the location of her friends house when she could have very well disapparated if she really did not want him to know the location of the house, because she very well must have known that he could have found out in an also asked himself many times and the thought drove him mad and to more bottles.

He continued to see Ron at work, but as usual Ron continued to act like he didn't know Harry existed, and it also drove Harry crazy wondering if she had seen him and had decided to return to him like a good little dog returns to its master! He knew it was very unkind to think of her in such a way, but it burned him deeply that he had laid his heart out in front of her and she had stepped all over it and Ron had won. He told himself that Ron would have gloated if he had really won but he could not know for sure if that was indeed the case.

Therefore a week later, he went to the department that held all the information on the addresses of all the witches and wizards who lived in England, after he finished his shift. He searched for LUDWIGS COTTAGE and scribbled it down on a piece of parchment he had placed in his pocket and hurried home. He sat that night in his sitting room looking at the address over and over. All he had to do was disapparate there. Think of the place and disapparate there but every time he thought of being in her presence he got anxious and decided to drink to get some courage. It wasn't long before he had gone through 4 bottles of fire whisky and was totally pissed. He decided to stop when he went to the cellar and noticed that he had none left. He felt disgusted with himself but couldn't help himself from laughing uncontrollably at the situation and finally decided to pay Hermione Granger a visit.

He therefore left Grimauld Place and walked out into the cold night air. He looked at his watch and saw that it was a little after 10 and was surprised at how quickly time had flown by.

_What a wonderful evening, _He thought sarcastically and stumbled out of muggles' views and disapparated.

He ended up in front of a beautiful three story house made to look like a castle with a brick road leading up to the house's drive way, nearly avoiding being splinched. Harry stumbled on without paying any notice to the house's beauty. He was surprised that, as he continued on until he reached the front door of the house that now alarms were raised. Then again, after Voldemort's demise very few people cared to secure their houses since they felt safe. He was about knock when he heard something that he hadn't expected; even in his drunken state he could very well identify Ron's voice. It had come from a window at the side of the house and he therefore decided to investigate whether he was wrong or right before making his presence known and risk appearing like a fool. He therefore walked towards the source of the sound as quietly as his present state would allow him. He quickly found the window he was looking for and walked up towards it ensuring that the occupants could not see him. What he saw sobered him up as though he had been splashed with a cauldron full of freezing cold pumpkin juice. Hermione was standing in front of Ron with her right side facing him and he was telling her that he had had enough of her staying at her friend's home when she knew that his home was always open to her.

'I know Ron but we just got back together and I rather we take things slower this time. I really don't want to mess this up you know.'

'I know Hermione but at least if you won't let me take you in, allow me to make love to you. What's a relationship without that one thing to make it more enjoyable?'

He closed the gap between them and Harry felt himself hold his breath and his heart quicken. Was she really going to have sex with Ron after she had just had sex with him last month or was it months? He really had not seen the time pass.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft moan escape from those same lips he had tasted and felt his heart break all over again. He wanted to yell, to stop them or at least turn around and walk away and forget that she ever existed, but a part of him, that same curious part of him that had always gotten him in trouble during his Hogwarts days wanted to remain and see if she would actually allow Ron to have that part of her that only him had known.

He heard Ron about to cast a silencing charm on the room but Hermione stopped him when she said that the room was sound proof. Harry was slightly happy because the charm would have also prevented him from hearing what was about to go on in the room. Ron then lowered his wand and proceeded to kissing her neck and removing her clothes until she stood naked in front of him. At the sight of her nakedness, Harry felt himself getting hard but it quickly went away when he saw Ron get on his knees and spread her legs and began to lick and suck her. She began to run her hands through his hair while moving her hips into his face and moaning uncontrollably. Harry could feel himself getting sick at the sight he was seeing but still he would not leave.

When she came or he assumed she came, Ron stood up and revealed his erection to her and she got onto her knees shakily and sucked him while he held her head and thrust deeply into her mouth until he too came. Then he removed his limp dick from her mouth and pulled her up and walked her to the bed and made her get on all fours on the bed while he got in behind her and grabbed her hips while he violently thrust into her and he heard her cry out in pain. Part of him felt sorry for her because though his dick was bigger than Ron's, he had taken things slowly with her and inflicted little pain on her while the git rode her like a horse and this was her second time having sex. He could even see the drops of blood staining the bedspread. However the other part that hated her right now for having chosen to do it felt like she deserved all the pain that she was feeling right now.

He had had enough and decided that watching Ron on top of her would make him do something that he knew he wouldn't regret. However, spending the rest of his life in Azkaban wasn't exactly the plan he had for himself. So he turned and walked out into the night and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron where he made Tom serve more and more fire whisky.

'Bloke, I think you've had enough. Where's the Harry I once knew?' he asked, trying to get Harry to stop.

He could not even remember the number of times Harry had come to his pub to drink. While he was happy for the money, Harry was turning green.

'Shuttt the fuckk up and…pour me ano-another,' slurred Harry.

He continued like that until his body could not take anymore alcohol and he slipped off his stool and went into shock.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he found himself in what looked like a hospital room. He had been a patient at Saint Mungo's many times and therefore knew the décor to the T. He sat up painfully to have a better look at the room and saw Hermione lying on the couch on the far side of the room fast asleep. Harry could not help himself from feeling a bit happy to see that she had cared enough to come visit him at the hospital even though they hadn't parted on such good terms, but then he thought back to that night when he saw her getting fucked by Ron and got angry all over again, especially since all he could remember was drinking at the bar, and wondered what the hell he was doing here.

As if she had heard his questioned she slowly woke up and smiled for him seeing that he was finally awake.

She got up from the couch and sat down at his bed side on a chair that she had summoned.

'What are you doing here?' he asked in a harsh tone that wiped the smile off her face.

'Well I was notified that you had gone into shock due to excessive amounts of alcohol that was found in your body,' she replied earnestly.

'I asked you why you're hear not why I'm here Hermione.'

'Well I was worried about-'

'Oh really!' he said in mock surprise interrupting her in the hopes of hurting her as much as seeing her being fucked by Ron had hurt him, 'don't tell me that you expect me to believe that you give a fuck about me!'

'Of course I do Harry! I got here as quickly as I could and I stayed at your bedside during the entire three days that were in the coma,' she pleaded visibly hurt by his words.

'Touching story I'm sure,' he continued getting some kind of selfish pleasure from the pain he was causing her.

'Harry, why are you acting this way?' it was her turn to be shocked.

She would expect this kind of behaviour from Ron but coming from Harry it was ten times worse. He had gotten off the bed and now stood in front of her slightly bent due to the sharp pains he felt in his stomach. She had noticed it and held his arm to lead him back to the bed but he wrenched his arms free from her grasp and then moaned from the pain the sudden movement had caused him.

'Don't touch me!' he hissed and then took a step back.

She now looked humiliated and deeply confused.

'You want to know why I'm acting that way. Well I didn't take it that well that you decided to leave me. I gave you my heart and you chose Ron over me and you want to come here and act like you give a damn about my well being and _my health_!'

'Of course I care about you! If I didn't I would not be here Harry,' she implored him taking his hand in hers, 'and Ron and I aren't together.'

'Yea I guess it takes almost losing me to make you say that you care about me. A bit late don't you think? And what do you mean that you aren't together with Ron? I saw you that night with him!'

She looked at him quizzically then placed her hands over her mouth.

'H-how did you… what?'

'Yea, that night I had decided that I had had enough and decided that I would visit you and beg you to come back. I couldn't take it anymore! I was always drinking to forget you... I tried to lose myself in my work to forget you but I couldn't, so I went there.'

He turned around and ran his hands over and over in through his untidy hair.

'I went there and heard his voice and couldn't believe it was him. I went to the side of the house and saw it all. Then I couldn't take it anymore and left.'

'…and went to the Leaky Cauldron and got drunk. Harry I'm so sorry you saw that I - I don't even know what to tell you. It was a mistake,' she whispered.

'Why did you say that you aren't with him?' he asked exasperated.

'We had a fight that night. After you were admitted I was notified and he couldn't accept the fact that I'm always ready to run to your bedside. Sitting next to you and watching you recover I felt so helpless because I wasn't allowed to heal you because I'm too close to you,' she began to choke back her sobs.

'I understand if you don't want to take me back Harry because I've caused you so much pain, to think you ended up here because of me,' she added turning around wiping furiously at her tears.

'I just don't see why you had to have sex with him.'

'Don't you see? It's obvious isn't it? After I left I was devastated and I wanted to return but my friend told me to give you some time to calm down and then return. Then Ron showed up and I was desperate for love, for comfort so much so that when he came in and you know what happened next. All I kept thinking of was you and that night … and it was you on your knees and you I was doing those things to … and you that was having sex with me and I almost called out your name several times,' she explained crying openly and shaking her head, 'but then I was notified about you and it suddenly wasn't you any more in that room with me and I felt so disgusted with myself. How can you ever forgive me Harry when I can't forgive myself? I love you so much Harry, please forgive me and tell me that it's not too late. Give me another chance to make this right. Don't close the door just yet on our potential happy ending.'

He began to feel sorry for her and that part of him that he had forced to hate her melted away and all the love he had for her flooded him all at once. He walked towards her and turned her around and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly as though her life counted on it.

'Ouch Hermi I'm still a bit sore,' he gasped in pain.

'Oh I'm sorry here sit down,' she suggested leading him to the bed and helping him to sit down on the edge of the bed.

'So what do we do now?' she asked propping herself between his legs with her arms around his waist.

'I honestly don't know. One thing I do know is that I have to get my life back on track or else I'm going to lose my job.'

'I could probably help you with that,' she whispered kissing him fully on his lips.

He returned her kiss and began running his hands up and down her back. He then began to kiss her neck and she moaned just like she had moaned for Ron.

_Don't think about it anymore Harry. She __is here with you now and that's all that matters _He thought as she began to remove her clothes.

'I love you Hermione Jane Granger.'

'I love you too Harry.'

After she had responded he lay onto his back and raised the hospital gown up to his abdomen exposing his rising erection. She climbed into the bed naked on top of him and began to kiss him and tease him until he was rock hard and then when she decided that he had had enough, she took his dick in her hands and guided it to her opening and slowly sat down on top of it. Then she began to ride him while running her hands over his abdomen and he cupped each of her breasts in his hands and began to massage them and tease her nipples gently. She bent forward and leaned down and kissed him just as he suddenly jerked his hips upwards into her and she moaned loudly. This caused images of her and Ron to flood his mind until he couldn't take anymore of this torture and got frustrated. He could feel himself getting soft inside of her and decided that it was too early for him to allow himself to have sex with her. As a matter of fact, he needed time alone to heel. To get his life back on track like he had just told her. Time to forget about Ron so that they could actually have a future.

'Hermione stop.'

'What am I hurting you?' she asked out of breath.

'No it's just that I can't do this, it doesn't feel right.'

'Nonsense Harry maybe I should go faster.'

'Hermione I said get off me!' he shouted.

He hadn't meant to shout after her that way to degrade her. It was just that he felt sexually frustrated and alarmed that his hard on was getting limp and a bit embarrassed too. He also could not get the image of Hermione and Ron out of his already exhausted mind!

'I'm sorry Hermione but I think it's too soon to try to have sex because all I can see is you with Ron and it's not helping.'

'I understand,' she said getting off him feeling unsatisfied.

She summoned her clothes and got dressed, then turned around and asked Harry what she had previously.

'I don't know. I don't want you to move back in just yet. It will take me some time to forget what I saw. I need some space.

'Ok then, I will do just that. I will move back in with you when you're ready.'

'Okay, well I'll see you around then,' he said when she turned and headed for the hospital room's door. She stopped at the doorway and looked at him one more time while and vowing silently that she would win back Harry's love if it was the last thing she did. Then she turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6 She's back!

To say that Hermione was nervous was an understatement, and she knew it. Three years had gone by since she had left London to live in Australia. Five had gone by since she had last seen Harry – the love of her life. Now she sat in a plane – with her boyfriend Mark seated on her left holding her left hand – returning to England.

'You nervous babe?' he asked leaning into her.

She laughed nervously, 'No, not really, why?'

'Your hands are cold and a bit sweaty. You get that way when you're nervous.'

'Well it must be this airplane ride. Never liked flying. Remember all those quiditch stories I told you about?'

'Oh yes. Sorry about that. I was just worried. Why don't you rest for a while?'

She nodded and leaned into him. At least she could act as though she was sleeping so she could freely think. Going back to England had been Mark's idea. Well, he was left no choice in the matter anyways. Mark had worked at the foreign affairs department at the Ministry of Magic of Australia for 13 years (he was now 33), and had finally been named an Ambassador to England. This was the promotion that he had always dreamed of because, ever since he could remember, he had always loved England, but could not go. He had called it the golden opportunity when he had given the news to Hermione over dinner. Denying the opportunity would have been more than crazy. The poor girl had thought that he had finally decided to ask her to marry him after a two year old relationship. But she had quickly recovered her initial disappointment which was then replaced by fear.

Yes, she would be returning to London, where she could run into Harry, Ron or one of the Weasleys. She accepted anyways, because she wanted to stay with Mark and she had to inaugurate the opening of her new office in England. Indeed, when Hermione left England and chose to go to Australia of all places, it was for two reasons. Firstly, it was to get as far away from Harry and memories of Harry as possible. Secondly, she quit her job as a healer and decided to find another one. Healing was no longer fulfilling. Therefore, when she heard that Australia was searching for potion brewers and researchers, she jumped on the opportunity. She had always loved potions and she was good at it. Plus she had the experience of being a Healer.

The group was supposed to find new healing potions to cure diseases which had mysteriously appeared in the magical community in Australia. However, Hermione made an interesting discovery quite accidentally. One day, while mixing different ingredients in her cauldron at the laboratory and testing the effects on rats, her potion exploded drenching her from head to toe. There had been a general panic and she was then rushed to the medical emergency section of the research center. Upon discovering that there was no intoxication whatsoever in her body, Hermione realized that her hair had been fully straightened; a feat that no magical and muggle products had never been able to achieve permanently. She kept her discovery to herself and perfected the potion. She then withdrew from the program to ensure that when she began to commercialize the product, that the center would not claim the rights to her discovery. Within the year that she went public with her new product called the "Revitilizer", it became a great success. Productions tripled within the year that Revitilizer entered the market. All of this had happened within the year that she had arrived in Australia. She had then met Mark while celebrating with her employees in a restaurant.

* * *

'Wake up Hermione,' Mark whispered, shaking her lightly.

She had fallen asleep two hours ago, and now, they were about to land.

'Oh, sorry about that. I guess I really was exhausted,' she replied while putting her things together.

'Yes, I guess you were. I warned you about working too much. Your company is doing just fine,' Mark scolded her playfully with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Hermione was about to reply when the main air hostess announced their impending arrival.

Two hours later, they had gotten their luggage and had cleared through customs with Mark complaining every to minutes about the disadvantages of muggle transportation. The Ministry of Magic had placed a vehicle with a driver at their disposal in order to ensure their safe arrival at one of the chick houses in Diagon Alley, away from the main street where all the stores were located.

'So do we get to keep the car?' Mark asked their designated driver.

'Well yes. But you must have already guessed that traffic is not allowed on the Main Street. In order to enter with the vehicle, you'll have to use the other entrance.'

This time, it was Hermione who spoke up leaning forward so he could hear her, 'Which is?'

'I can't really explain you'll just have to watch where we're headed and remember I suppose. However, if after that, you still feel a bit uncomfortable, Miss Granger here can buy a map of the new Diagon Alley at Flourish & Blotts.'

'Are all of the stores still here?'

'All, except one Miss Granger. Much to our general shock and disappointment, Ollivander's closed.' Other than that, there are new restaurants and boutiques open due to the presence of the new neighborhoods.'

'Wow. I never thought that that would happen one day. Why did he choose to close? He didn't go out of business did he?'

'Well after Mr. Potter rescued him 10 years ago, the store reopened, but 6 years later, he decided to sell it to this young man named Gasper in order to retire. He declared that after what he lived through, he needed a break.'

That said, they remained quiet for the rest of the ride. Hermione and Mark watched carefully as the driver passed the Leaky Cauldron and continued on the main road, then made a left turn in the first dark alley. Mark was a bit alarmed when they continued and drove through a wall which allowed them through with no problems.

_They must have gotten the same person who built the wall of platform 9 and ¾ to build this_ Hermione thought but said nothing. The road then continued on the outskirts of the City or Main Street of Diagon Alley. The driver then stopped in front of a bid black rot ironed gate which asked them their purposed of visitation. After having answered, the gates swung back on their own, granting them access to a sort of Americanized neighborhood. It being daytime, Hermione and Mark could examine the place closely. Houses upon houses lined each side of the road with garages. Except that the houses did not resemble each other. Some seemed to sway to the wind while others looked like castles or replicas of the titanic. As they drove on, they could see children riding their brooms all around the houses while a woman whom she assumed was the mother asked them to be careful from a second floor window. There was even a magically "mowing" the lawn in front of his ancient roman house.

'Wow this place is truly magical!' exclaimed Hermione. She could picture herself living her with Harry and their children. Harry would be flying around the house with their children on their brooms with her asking them to be careful. They would not have to worry about muggles seeing them seeing that the neighborhood was far away from the boundary walls of Diagon Alley. Thoughts that she quickly pushed aside.

'Yes it is,' agreed both Mark and the driver. 'If I could, I'd move here with my wife Susan and our son Luke. Well here we are.' The driver declared driving up the paved road leading up to a quaint Victorian house.

It was in no way as extravagant as the others they had passed. He parked, got out of the car and removed the luggage from the (coffre). 'Three bedrooms, four baths, a sitting room, a kitchen, a basment/laundry room and a library. There is also a den and a back yard. I guess they thought that you might be coming with children.'

Mark looked at Hermione who smiled sadly. If marriage had not been on their minds, children were totally out of the question. The driver walked up to the house and pronounced the spell to unlock the door. Wards had been placed around the house to allow the three access, seeing that Mark was a government figure. The couple could later on open those wards to whomever they wanted. After having placed their luggage in the main hall, the driver bade them goodbye and left. Mark and Hermione visited the house and ended up in the master bedroom.

'Well,' began Mark, 'this is it.'

'Yes it is,' Hermione agreed, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

She had never felt that way before with Mark and felt like kicking herself. Why was she making this out to be so hard? Why did she let the change in location dictate how she behaved with Mark? She had yet to meet Harry and he was already having an effect on her. Out of guilt, she joined Mark at the foot of the bed and hugged him. He kissed her deeply and she allowed herself to be kissed. She wanted to be more natural, more like the Hermione knew in Australia. Hours here should not change that. He let go of her and sighed.

'Why don't you arrange our things and I'll make dinner. It's getting late.'

'Sure go ahead.'

* * *

'Hermione, we have to talk.'

They had finished their dinner and were preparing themselves for bed. She had an idea of what he wanted to discuss, but she wasn't ready. So she continued to pull back the comforters on the bed manually in order to keep herself busy.

'Hermione,' he repeated this time, walking up behind her and turning her around.

'You know that we need to talk right?'

Hermione acquiesced by nodding her head.

'Look, I know that this has always been a difficult subject, and I knew that once we'd be here, we'd have to face it. You have and will always be in love with that Harry Potter guy. I accepted that. And before you interrupt me, I know that you love me too. We've have been together for a little while now and we haven't had any problems. The thing is that, I want to know if this thing between us is real and strong enough, before we take any other steps-'

'What do you mean by any other steps?' she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'I mean like marriage and children.'

'You want to know if I'm ready?'

'Think of this as a test for us.'

'And if we lose?'

'It's a risk that I'm will to take Hermione. If you see him and can still come back to me…then I'll know that I'm with a woman who can love all of me. I don't want a piece of your heart honey, I want all of it.'

'I know that this isn't fair. I hate putting you through this,' she admitted. She pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him. They then made love, but it wasn't like before. It was like some desperated attempt to hold on to what was.

* * *

**For my comeback this might be a bit disappointing, but I had to add some new element to this story, or I was as good as doomed. I know that the Hermione runing away plot is more than overused but, I at least I didn't have Harry crying over her for months not knowing what happened to her. We know what happened, but why did she end up in Australia?? Stay tuned for the next chapter folks. Oh and for those who might be interested, I re-edited the previous chapters and added some new stuff.**


End file.
